


Bared

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Hux sees Kylo without his mask on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Kylo stood, head bowed, hands by his sides. He stood as if a sentence of death had been passed upon him, when this was anything but. He resigned himself to this, as if it was the end. Ever the drama queen.

Hux just had to know. He did. No matter what was under there: _he had to know_. Was he grotesquely disfigured? Was he scarred and misshapen? Had his skin grown paper-thin, with the lightning-web veins below stark in their relief? Was he the monster hidden under the bed?

For all he was only a few inches taller, Kylo always seemed to be much further out of reach than the laws of physics would generally dictate. The helmet didn’t help with that, nor did the cowl. Hux slipped his fingers to push the latter back and down, letting it fall around his shoulders like a shrug of night. When his hands slid around the bottom of the mask, he felt hair brushing the Knight’s collar. 

 _Human, or close enough, after all_.

Kylo’s hands came up to Hux’s wrists, curled around. They didn’t force him to stop, but asked.

Hux declined. 

His thumbs kept moving, finding the clasps. _Kylo could always stop him if he truly wanted to, after all_.

The helmet hissed at his touches, and for a moment he wondered if that was Kylo himself, cat-like and wounded. The servos slipped and pistoned the sections open, and Hux gently lifted the contraption clear.

Underneath… he saw a young man’s face. It wasn’t anything like the monster everyone thought would be there, but instead… the kind of face you might see in any spaceport, in any bar, in any place where ‘normal’ people gathered. 

Alright, so he had a nose you could land an Upsilon on, and ears that even the fall of hair couldn’t hide. But they were _normal_ features, just - well - striking. They gave a sort of sculptured elegance to his face, a non-classical beauty. His lips were thick and pink, even as he pulled them in to bite at them. His lashes were long, and the brown eyes that looked up at him - _oh_ \- he’d seen that face before.

That was the most unnerving element: he really _was_ his parents’ son. Those faces - the **enemy** \- stared out from this confused and terrified man. And just _how_ afraid was he? Was that why he kept his features so locked away: the memory of genetic gifts unwanted, or the fact he clearly felt so deeply that he would never win a Pazaak game with his eyes on display?

“Please,” Kylo said, and his voice was lessened. No… it was… the mechanical depth was gone, and there were more tones, there, in their stead. It was like listening to a musical instrument in person compared to through a recording played one room over.   


The helmet was placed to one side, and Hux’s fingers moved to shape over cheekbones, down over the hollows where teeth were below. Up and over his brow, into the first wisps of dark hair.

“Hux, _please_.”  


“Shh,” he clucked, and used his hands under the man’s jaw, supporting his face as his fingers curled around the bone-curve of jaw. “You’re beautiful,” he told him.  


Kylo laughed - a weird sound, mostly forced and the rest terror - but Hux held him still and arched up to press his lips against his. They were soft, but the teeth behind them were not. Hux pushed harder, and his reward was hands moving to hold his waist. Kylo had nice, big hands.

When the kiss broke at last he was amused by how pink his pale skin could flush. Normally Hux was the one mimicking a main sequence star, but he had a rival, now. It was… _endearing._

“Don’t wear it in here.”  


“Hux, I–”  


“I mean it,” he said, his voice going firm.   


Kylo nodded. “Okay.”

Hux rewarded him with more kisses. Positive reinforcement was sometimes the way to go.


End file.
